


The Devil, dressed in blue

by amo-amas-amat (amoama)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat
Summary: Aaron knows better.





	The Devil, dressed in blue

Aaron knows better than to keep doing this. He knows - Robert’s the devil, dressed in blue. 

He goes over the list: Katie, Andy, shooting Paddy, Rebecca, the endless lies. More he’s forgotten. More that he still doesn’t know. How much can Robert change? How much does he want to?

Aaron knows all this. He remembers Robert standing over him, gun pointed, having tied Aaron to a radiator. Crying because he couldn’t make himself shoot. 

It has always been such a mess. 

*

All Aaron knows is that there was a secret he could never tell, until he told Robert.


End file.
